


April Fools

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: April Fools' Day, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Stan had warned Eddie a few days before that this was going to happen. Eddie had been Richies best friend for ten years and he had been dating him for three. And in those years Eddie had learned many things, one of them being that Richie adored pranks. Espically pranks on April Fools day.





	April Fools

Stan had warned Eddie a few days before that this was going to happen. Eddie had been Richies best friend for ten years and he had been dating him for three. And in those years Eddie had learned many things, one of them being that Richie adored pranks. Espically pranks on April Fools day.

Eddie had endured his fair share of April Fools jokes, too. Ones being replacing donuts with carrots to ones or putting baby powder in his hair dryer while others were more mean, like putting bugs in the refrigerator, causing Eddie to scream, cry, then promptly buy a new fridge because there is no way in hell his food is touching the same place bugs had. (Richie argued with him that bugs touched salad and it took Eddie two hours and a power point presentation to show him that actually, no, it's not the same thing.)

A few days ago Stan invited him over to his apartment. They sat down and had tea before Stanley sighed. He explained that Richie had been planning on fake breaking up with him on April Fools day and that Eddie shouldn't take anything seriously that day. Eddie did agree with him, he should just pretend to be sad and wait Richie out for him to admit it was a prank, but then, Eddie got an idea. Stan said the idea was pure evil but said he should do it. After all, Richie was doing the same thing.

Eddies plan was simple. When Richie went to break up with him he was just going to agree then list off the random, dumb reasons he wants to end it. He'll wait a few seconds for Richies reaction then he'll admit it was a prank. It was easy. It was harmless. And if Richie can dish it out he needs to learn to take it. Eddie was tired of suffering the cruel and unusual pranks Richie came up with, anyway. It was time to fight back.

It was a cool morning when Eddie stepped up to Richies front door. He tapped lightly on the door, rocking back and forth on the balls and heels of his feet. He was nervous. Beyond nervous. What if this didn't go as planned? What if somehow for some reason Richie was suddenly serious? What if this started a fight between them? Or what if they broke up? The questions rushed through Eddies mind as a good April air sent shivers down his spine.

Richie answered the door, leaning coolly against the door frame. He was wearing an AC/DC shirt that was far too big and hung off of his frame. It was Eddies favorite shirt on him. "Eddie," Richie spoke. Eddie could tell he was trying his hardest to seem serious. "I'm glad you came."

Eddie tried his best to act freaked out, worried even. He needed to sell this. "Why wouldn't I?" He leaned up and kissed Richies cheek. "We've been planning this for days. I've missed you so much." He wrapped his arms around Richie. "I'm so glad that we can finally have some alone time together. School has been getting in the way."

Richie nodded. His cheeks were red. That was another clue to tell that he was lying. He blushed underneath Eddies touch. He wouldn't be blushing if he didn't still like Eddie. It made Eddie feel a little better, his reaction calming him down. Richie did love him, still. It was just a joke. 

"Yeah, I've missed you, too." Richie rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I.. um.. I just need to talk to you about something very serious." He mumbled. "I've been trying to put it off but I just.. I can't wait any longer." His hand moved from the back of his neck to his arm. He slid his hand up and down, looking down at his feet. He was swaying nervously.

It took all the strength Eddie had in him not to burst out laughing. Now that Eddie knew it was a joke it was almost impossible to take Richies acting seriously. This situation was too funny. 

"Oh my gosh." Eddie giggled, taking Richies hands in his, playing with his fingers. "I know we're only seventeen but.. I mean I would love to marry you-"

Richie made a face. His glasses slid down his nose. "W-what? You want to- What?" His cheeks were bright red and his eyes were wide behind the thick layers of glass. "Oh my go- Oh my- Eddie. You? Me? You want to-" Richie tugged his fingers through his curls, breaking his depressed act to smile.

"You aren't proposing?" Eddie asked, looking Richie up and down, dropping his hands. He laughed nervously. "Oh.. wow.. I must seem so dumb now." He covered his face with his hands, grinning againsr them. This was too easy. "Anyway.. if it wasn't proposing.. what was it?"

"Right." Richie was still blushing but he forced himself to calm down and he bit back his smile. "Um.. I thought we should talk about us.."

"Me too." Eddie replied. "This is perfect. It's like you're reading my mind."

Richie cleared his throat, obviously hiding his laugh. "I think we should break up.. I just don't feel it anymore." He let his words trail off as he fell silent. He watched Eddie, studying him.

Eddie nodded. "Me too."

"And I just don't lo- What?" Richie froze. He went pale and his eyes somehow got even more wide than before. "Eddie, baby-"

"I haven't felt the spark in a while." Eddie shrugged. "I tried to bring it back but I just couldn't. I felt bad about it which is why I didn't bring this up. I'm glad we're on the same page."

"No!" Richie shouted. "No, no, no, no. I wasn't serious!" He pulled his phone out and showed Eddie the date. "It's April Fools day! This is a joke! I love you! I have loved you! I want to marry you!" 

Eddie held back his smile. "I'm sorry.. but-"

"No! Whatever it is!" Richie fell to his knees. "I'm begging! I love you and I will fix whatever you don't like! I swear! Just give me another chance, Eddie!" Richie clung to the bottom of Eddies sweater, his fists bunching up the fabric in his hands. "Please!" He drug out the word like a kid begging for candy would.

Eddie smirked. "Fine. I'll keep saying you if you repeat after me."

Richie stared at him, unsure written all over his face. But he still nodded. "Okay. I'll repeat it. Anything."

"I, Richie Tozier." Eddie stated.

"I, Richie Tozier." He repeated.

"Just got pranked by my handsome, smart, amazing boyfriend."

"Pra- boyfriend!?" Richie was on his feet in seconds. "This was a prank!"

"April Fools!" Eddie giggled, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you."

Richie scoffed. "You're lucky I love you back."

Eddie buried his face in Richies neck. "I know.. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 200th fic that I've posted on here! Yay!!


End file.
